Old Crescent
by Mr.LegoErgoSum
Summary: A stranger turns up in Forks, and with him, a secret. How is his life connected to the Cullens? How will his appearance affect Jacob and his wolves? His arrival twines all the fates of the town with his own. A dangerous, desperate fate.
1. Arrival

Chapter One

William turned up the collar of his coat. He wasn't cold. He couldn't feel the cold. But he shivered nonetheless. It was a shiver of anticipation.

Here he stood, his shoes touching the soft wet grass that sparkled with morning dew. The moist air surrounded him in a thick, suffocating fog. Of course, he didn't mind. He could see perfectly well; the oxygen was just as wonderful, just as intoxicatingly sweet. Around him, the forest was waking up to a wet morning after a light shower. Here he stood, and one thing was for sure. He was standing at the border of the sleepy, rain-soaked Fork.

He knew he was in a hurry. He felt the fervent longing to see her. To see her gentle smile, her soft voice, her large brown eyes—he grimaced. She wouldn't have brown eyes anymore. He sighed. He knew what they would look like. Fierce, viciously red. The eyes of a predator… a monster. His eyes.

But then, he had heard rumors about this coven, this Cullen family that had accepted her. He had heard of their peculiar diet, their strange friendship with the werewolves. They were good—if such a thing was possible for a damned and soulless monster. These strange people had accepted a young woman into their coven, the young woman he was hoping to find.

She would have golden eyes. Not red. Golden.

He felt the familiar ache pressing against his chest. The fervent longing to see her. To see her gentle smile, her soft voice, her large brown eyes… His thoughts ran away again, laughing and dancing gracefully in his mind, memories old and new, painful and painless, wonderful and terrible. Maybe when he saw her, when he finally saw her, then he would feel again. Perhaps the old emotions of kindness—the memories of family, the great bond between brothers and sisters and fathers and mothers, his past, his meaning—would stir and awake once more. This was his great hope, his aching hope. But deep down inside, his inner self whispered sneeringly: "What's lost is lost! You cannot get it back!"

He pushed these thoughts away, trembling, and took a step—just one step—over the border. He was in Forks.

Immediately his senses sharpened. His fierce, bright red eyes glistened as they scanned the forest, taking in every single, little detail; he sniffed, tasting the still air and spitting it out distastefully; he listened for the soft swaying of the pine, the cool breeze blowing past, the tiniest crack of a twig…

His muscles tensed for a spring.

Suddenly they were everywhere, growling and bristling and showing their teeth. He examined each one, picking out the weak ones, ignoring the mindless ones who seemed stricken with a madness—at last he singled him out, the largest, the calmest, the proudest wolf who held himself with authority. That one was the alpha. His reddish brown fur stood on end as he snarled threateningly at the intruding vampire.

William laughed. It was a clear and pleasant laugh that rang throughout the forest like a beautiful, silver bell. How strange. To hear the voice of an angel and see the face of a fiend. William smiled mockingly, allowing himself a theatrical bow.

At once a small, gray wolf was on him, growling and biting viciously.

Furious now, William grabbed the animal by the neck and flung it at a tree where it fell, whimpering. He stood up and smoothed his now crumpled and soiled sweater, scowling all the while. He didn't have time for this. He'd already wasted precious time. Gathering his muscles for a spring, he leapt into the air, landing gracefully on a tree branch. Below him he could hear the wolves growling and yelping, helpless now that their enemy was unreachable. Impatient as he was, William flashed another mocking and beautiful smile before throwing himself into the air. Branch. Jump. Branch. Jump. And again. And again. His old, worn-out sneakers hardly touched the pines.

The wolves were still chasing him, howling all the while, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

* * *

Edward stiffened in surprise, the frightened doe escaping from his steel grip. Already Carlisle and Bella were at his side, their golden eyes looking anxiously into his.

"Edward, what is it?" murmured Bella, touching his elbow softly.

Edward's eyebrows pulled up into a frown as he concentrated. _Edward! Bella! A new vampire in Forks! He crossed the border just this morning. We don't know where he's headed. A little help, please? _

"It's Jacob," said Edward in a low voice. "A vampire crossed the border this morning."

"I'll go find Esme and the others," murmured Carlisle. In a flash he was gone.

Bella looked worriedly into her young husband's eyes. "What's a vampire doing here?" she whispered. Edward could see the tense anxiety through that calm, beautiful mask.

"Let's find out," he answered, smiling and taking her hand. Together they sped through the forest like ghosts.

* * *

William snarled irritably. He stood on the branch of a pine, surrounded by five very angry werewolves.

"Go away! Shoo!" he hissed. "Away, dog!"

The wolves only seemed all the more offended and began growling again.

William almost groaned. "Will you please just be quiet!" They howled louder. "Fine! Fine! Bark! Yap, yap, yap all you want, you irritating chihuahuas! You asked for it!" With one swift motion, he was on the ground, punching and biting and scratching like a wild animal.

The wolves fought back with a vengeance, sinking their sharp fangs into his granite skin and trying to grab a bite at his throat. _Like puppies playing with a marble doll, _he thought grimly. He seized a wolf and was about to hurl it into the air when something smashed into him, bringing him down with a ringing pain.

He snarled, his eyes turning vicious and his powerful hands flying in the air, searching for the hard, smooth chilliness that was a vampire's skin. His fingers found themselves wrapped around a neck. His grip hardened and he growled angrily. And then his eyes cleared from their fury and he saw a young woman struggling against his steel grasp and hissing at him. His frenzy subsided as he looked at her with sorrow.

She saw it, but her mate did not.

At least, William assumed this wild monster was her husband. He threw himself onto William with such a fury that William couldn't assume otherwise. He stopped struggling, allowing the male vampire to grasp him firmly. He didn't move.

"Who are you! What do you want!"

William looked into his eyes and saw that they were a very beautiful, liquid golden. He wasn't surprised. So this was one of the Cullens. He turned to the female, hopeful to see a familiar face, but the other vampire hissed and blocked his view.

_Very, very protective_, noted William.

"Hey!" snapped the young man. He was probably sixteen, or seventeen. "I'm talking to you! Look at me! If you touch her again, I promise you I will—"

He was interrupted by the voice of a woman. "William!"

At once William felt the old ache and instinctively searched for the face that went with the voice. He found it in the young woman. Not the one he had almost killed. The new one, who had arrived in the nick of time. She stood behind another man with golden eyes, the man who looked like Zeus's younger, handsomer brother.

"William!" cried the girl again, running to him and ignoring the overly protective vampire's warnings.

"Rosalie, be careful! He almost tried to kill Bella."

Rosalie. William kneeled on the ground, sighing wearily as he heard the name. Suddenly he felt so old, so tired. The overly protective vampire, Edward, loosened his tight grasp.

"William!" said the blonde beauty again, falling to her knees and looking him fully in the face. As his eyes fell on her face, her golden eyes and white, bloodless cheeks, he thought that if vampires could cry, they would look like this.

But of course, she couldn't cry. Instead she kept saying his name, over and over again in a broken voice. It was the wrong voice. The same and yet, so different. How he hated those golden eyes and the goddess he beheld in front of him!

"How are you… I thought that you were…" She looked into his face with such pain that he felt his face grow cold and emotionless with anger. He stood up, tearing his hand away from hers. She was disgusted with him. Of course she was. He hated himself. And now she did too.

"You were wrong," he said curtly.

"Rosalie," murmured Zeus's brother questioningly. This was probably Doctor Cullen, or perhaps Jasper. He was certainly not that big bulk of muscles named Emmett.

He was right.

"Carlisle," said Rosalie. "Carlisle, this is my brother William."


	2. A History Lesson of the 1900's

Chapter Two

Carlisle looked at the newcomer with fresh surprise. "I wasn't aware that you had a…"

"I thought he'd died with the rest of them, a long time ago," she replied in a whisper.

William turned away, waiting for his cold, colorless cheeks to flush with shame. Of course, he knew they wouldn't. Vampires were soulless. They couldn't feel. Then why did his heart ache so much? _She wishes I was dead, _he thought sorrowfully, _Of course she does. I would. _As he turned, his eyes met the werewolves, who'd been advancing slowly all the while.

He stiffened.

"Don't worry," said Edward. "They're friends. Jacob?"

The alpha wolf growled in response and turned around, disappearing with his pack into the dark forest.

"Werewolves," muttered William under his breath.

Edward laughed. "You'd get on extremely well with him, I think. Jacob, I mean. But why don't you come and have dinner with me and my family."

At the word 'dinner' William raised his eyebrow slightly.

Edward laughed again. This time there was a trace of embarrassment. "Listen," he said, "I'm sorry I attacked you. I, well…"

"Of course," said William quickly, "I understand. Considering what it looked like from your point of view. But just so you know, I wasn't going to…" He cleared his throat. "I wasn't going to kill her."

Bella stepped forward now, smiling. "I'm glad he was there, though," she said, laughing, "I haven't seen a vampire as strong as you since Emmett!"

He almost flushed. "Thanks. I've had a lot of practice, though," he added grudgingly.

At the words Edward and his wife suddenly became aware of the fierce, red eyes that almost seemed to challenge them without the knowledge of their owner. Edward stiffened, unsure of how to answer.

"Well," interrupted Carlisle with a kind smile, "I'm sure you would like to meet the rest of the family. I'll let you have a moment with your sister." He nodded to Edward and Bella, who vanished into the forest without a word. "We'll be at the house," said the doctor, and then he was gone.

William stood alone with his sister, feeling terribly helpless, almost reluctant to be left with her. Rosalie was silent.

Finally, he ventured to murmur, "Hello Rosalie." Just a simple hello. That was all it took. She turned on him, her golden eyes flaming.

"Why are you alive?" she demanded.

"Well, I could go to the Volturi and kill myself if you want," he answered, his temper flaring.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked confused, hesitant. An innocent façade, of course. "You're upset, aren't you?" he challenged, stepping close enough for her to see his red eyes blazing. "You wish I was dead with Papa and Mother!"

Rosalie stared at him, surprised. "What? No, of course not! What are you thinking? I would never wish that!"

William's eyes widened. "What?"

His sister scowled. "Why in the world would you think that? William Hale, never _ever _say that again! Or think it! I'm your sister, and you think I wish you were DEAD?! What do you take me for, a cold, cruel-hearted monster?"

Slowly, William's anger drained away. Sorrow took its place. They were the only two emotions he had felt for a long time now. "A cold, cruel-hearted monster," he said softly, almost crooning out the words. "That's what I am."

At last Rosalie understood. Maybe it was the tone of his voice, the inexpressible sorrow. Maybe it was because she was his sister, because she just understood him. Either way, she sighed. "You wish you were human, don't you? You wish you were dead."

William nodded, staring at the ground grimly.

"Do you wish _I_ was dead?"

He looked up quickly. "No," he whispered. "I thought you were dead. It was the worst thing I ever went through. When you," he grit his teeth, "disappeared, I got so mad. I got so mad at… at him. That fellow you were engaged to. I found him and threw him into jail after… after what he did to you. He wouldn't confess anything, but his friends did it for him. And then I got news that he'd suddenly died," he said quietly, looking curiously into Rosalie's eyes as he said the words. "After that, life went on. Except that Mother was always crying. And Papa hardly spoke. Our life went on but we never stopped grieving for you."

"How'd it happen, Will? How'd you die?" murmured Rosalie softly, looking at the ground as she spoke.

William took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, kicking the grass.

"Please, Will," she whispered. When he looked up, William could see the pain in her face. He sighed.

"I had no idea what kind of world I was living in," he began quietly. "That those beautiful people weren't people at all. The Cullens were there. Do you remember?"

She nodded faintly. "Dr. Cullen… he's the one who turned me…"

"Yes. When the Cullens left, these new people arrived. Like the Cullens before them, they were vampires. Of course, to us they were just extraordinarily beautiful people bringing with them the fashions of the city. The town was in an uproar, so excited to visit these newcomers. They seemed friendly enough, inviting everyone to their ball. We came, hoping to bring back our life, our, well, vitality.

"They were beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. But our admiration didn't last. Without a word, without even a single warning, they started attacking everyone. Mother died instantly. I didn't see what happened to Father. I couldn't. I just felt this searing pain. I couldn't think. I saw a face, a girl's face. Her eyes were so red…"

As Rosalie listened, her face turned even paler than before, if it was possible. "Who did it?" she said fiercely.

William looked up from his reverie. "Rosalie, don't. It doesn't matter anymore—"

"Who—did—it?" she said again behind her clenched teeth.

He looked up at her sadly, relenting, "You know them as well as I do. It was the Volturi."

Rosalie had somehow knew this was coming; she had braced herself for the truth. And yet when she heard the words she shivered, not out of fear but sheer anger. She hissed, her eyes snapping. "Who was the girl, Will? Who was the girl that turned you?"

"Rosalie, please. What's done is done."

She closed her eyes, her hands closing into trembling fists. In a second he was at her side; his red eyes softened with worry. "Rosalie," he whispered gently, taking her shaking hand into his. "I'm alright. Really."

Rosalie looked up into her brother's eyes, and her heart ached as she saw the quiet, grim man in front of her. He was no longer her little, innocent William. She knew that those fierce, red eyes—though anxious and gentle at the moment—had seen so much, even more than her perhaps. The weight of the world seemed to bend his very shoulders.

With the realization that she had lost that little William, she clutched his hand and fell into his embrace, unwilling to look into those sorrowful eyes. If a vampire could weep, her name would have been Rosalie Hale, the girl who lost her brother.


	3. Surprises

Chapter Three

Emmett shifted on the couch. "Hey, how come they aren't here yet?"

"Emmett!" moaned Bella, "That's the umpteenth time already! They'll be here!"

"But what if he's kidnapped her," he protested, "What if you thought this William was her brother when really he's an imposter!"

Edward laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Rosalie acknowledged him as her brother before we left. Do you think we'd leave our sister in the hands of a complete stranger? Just relax! It's been a while since I've seen you so… fidgety."

At this Bella snickered and even Carlisle stifled a laugh from the kitchen.

"Hey, do you have something you want to tell me?" Emmett threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Edward lifted his hands in defense, his mouth twisting into a crooked grin, "No thanks, brother. I'm just saying…"

It was only a few minutes later that Emmett said, "How about you do me a favor, Ed?"

Edward threw him a warning glance. "Say that nickname once and—"

"And what? You'll throw me out the window?" Emmett snickered. "I don't mean to be impolite, but I don't think you have that sort of advantage. So, do something for me and the nickname disappears for eternity. And I won't even mention it to Rosalie. Whaddya say, Ed?"

"What's wrong with 'Ed'? Just let it go, Edward" muttered Bella, but Edward stood up, sighing.

"Fine. I'll do it. What is it, exactly? A dare?"

Emmett's mouth stretched into a huge grin. "Ever eavesdropped before, Eddie?"

Edward's eyes widened in realization. "No," he protested at once, "No, no, no. I am _not_ doing that. Come on, Emmett! They're brother and sister! It's a happy reunion! If _you_ had a beloved sister who you thought had died thousands of years ago, wouldn't you want to spend time catching up? In _private_?" When Emmett's grin didn't disappear, Edward sighed, muttered, "You have no decency," and frowned in concentration.

After a few seconds he broke the silence: "I can't do it. They're too far."

Emmett frowned. "You've done that distance before," he pointed out stubbornly.

Sighing, Edward tried again.

Suddenly William's mind was everywhere. Thoughts, so many thoughts that overwhelmed him. Why was this happening? Edward tried to pull himself out but the thoughts were everywhere, and with them, emotions. Sadness, despair, anger. The waves surged over him with a vengeance, pulling him under. He felt like choking.

And then a voice, a voice in Edward's head, a voice so calm and sorrowful and patient, murmured, "Please get out. I need to be alone. Please."

Edward's eyes shot open. He gasped.

"Edward?" said Bella quickly. Emmett's grin vanished.

And then Edward began to laugh. "Unbelievable! He talked to me. I heard him. As clear as a cell phone. Perhaps even more."

Emmett grunted uneasily.

"He told me to go away, and then I felt pushed out of his mind. Amazing. He's just like you, Bella, except that he can also communicate telepathically."

"Oh great," snorted Emmett. "Are you sure you're alright, Eddie? Hearing voices in your head is never a good sign."

Edward was about to retort when the sound of swift, silent footsteps reached the door. All four vampires in the house stiffened as the door swung open.

It was Esme.

Emmett sighed. "I thought you were Rosalie."

"Rosalie? Why? Where is she?"

Without a word, Emmett pointed out the window to the tall, looming pines on the opposite side of the river.

"We have a visitor," Edward explained. "Rosalie's brother."

"Remember how infatuated you were with yourself?" murmured William, smiling at the memory and stretching himself out on the soft grass. Rosalie sat down beside him, sighing happily. He laughed. "You'd spend hours just looking at the mirror. A real Narcissus in the making."

"No, I was trying out new clothes that Papa'd bought me. And besides, you forget that you admired me just like the rest of them. Admit it. Whenever a boy came around asking for me, you'd say he wasn't even good enough to lick my feet."

"Well, look who's talking now. Narcissus is back!" William laughed and then let out a long sigh. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"About what?"

He looked at her. "Rose, your looks are enough for any man to get crazy about you."

"That doesn't sound much like a compliment."

"I'm sorry, sis. I'm ruining this, aren't I?"

Rosalie laughed softly. "Well, you could be a bit less melancholy."

"I really am sorry. It's just I can't get used to this. Us being vampires, I mean."

"Well, you have plenty of time to adjust."

"What do you mean?" asked William, surprised.

"You're going to live with us, aren't you? You're my brother! If the Cullens accepted me, they'll accept you. So don't worry. I'm sure they wouldn't mind an addition." She laughed. "Even though we are getting to be a pretty big coven."

"Rosalie, I can't stay," murmured William.

She stood up, looking him in the eye. "What?! What do you mean you can't stay? Of course you can! You have to stay! If you didn't plan to, why'd you even come here?"

"I missed you," William mumbled. "I wanted to see you. Just one time."

"If you miss me, then why can't you stay?" she demanded. Then, seeing that her anger wasn't working, she switched to pleading. "Please, Will? For me? Don't you care anymore? What about family?"

He looked up quickly when he heard the word. "Family," he muttered. "Rose, our family's been dead for a long time now."

"You can always make a new one," insisted Rosalie. "Look, you want me to beg? Hey, look at me! Look at me! Tell me straight in the eye that you don't want to stay."

He sighed. "Rosalie—"

"_TELL ME_."

His eyes, sorrowful yet determined, met hers as he said slowly, "I don't want to stay."

She stumbled back, clenching her fists. "You don't want to stay," she whispered.

"Rosalie!" William stepped forward, his hands reaching out to her, but she refused to look at him. "Rose, please! I can't stay."

She faced him, her eyes narrowing. "And why not?"

"Please, let's just forget about it. I'm ruining our day. Look, we have about eleven more hours of fun, and then I gotta go. So let's make this worth it! What do you say?"

"One night, Will. Just one night. Please?"

He sighed, running his hand through his blond hair. His face was torn with indecision. At last he relented. "One night, okay? And then I'm gone."

She nodded, grinning. "C'mon. Let's go meet my family. Okay, so Carlisle is nice. Easy to get along with. So's Esme. Except she'll probably worry you to death, but don't mind it. She just gets anxious about pretty much everybody. You already met Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper aren't here… oh and Emmett! He's…" as she talked, William nodded, smiling and laughing at some points. But at times his eyes wandered anxiously, searching the forest for any signs of danger.

At the doorsteps, Rosalie noticed William looking behind him anxiously. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no." He smiled assuringly, and with that, they entered the house.


End file.
